Insufferable Dreams of the Past
by Uchiha B
Summary: He really did hate these insistent dreams. It was like they were telling him to find her again... inter-connected drabbles, Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh! xover, Kaiba/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: He really did hate these insistent dreams. It was like they were telling him to find her again... inter-connected drabbles

Pairing: Kaiba/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"_Seto-kun!" A young girlish voice called out, causing the boy to glance up and widen his blue eyes as the girl ran up towards him, practically knocking him down to the ground with the force she put into her hug. The boy stiffened, unused to such contact, but finally relaxed enough to awkwardly pat her on the back, "I haven't see you in a week!" The girl pulled back with a sweet smile on her face, "Where's Mokuba-chan?"_

_Seto, still uncomfortable with the girl's forwardness, mumbled something incoherently, "Mama even brought Souta today! I thought that Mokuba-chan would want to play with him, even if he's only two," She blinked thoughtfully up at Seto, "After you talk with Mama."_

_Seto sighed, a bit relieved when the girl finally backed back from the mostly one-sided embrace. She blinked up at him with her big blue eyes and he gave her a hesitant smile, reminding himself to lose his stoic nature because she was one of the very few people he could stand. _

_Kagome just so happened to be the daughter of Higurashi-san, the orphanage's counsellor who came every week to help deal with the tough emotions that came with being an orphan. And she always made sure to bring Kagome to help ease the tension and for reasons mostly unknown, Kagome had taken a great liking to Seto, much to his hesitation and slight (secret) gratitude. _

_It was different, but tolerable, because he had been on his own for the majority of his short life, taking care of himself and Mokuba – so, it was a big change for him to even consider liking another person, though he was gradually warming up to the cheerful girl._

"_Maybe you'll get adopted this week!" Kagome's cheerful voice broke him from his thoughts and Seto gave another awkward pat on the back as she leaned into him, completely oblivious to his slight discomfort. The girl said that every single time and Seto knew it was less likely to happen as he got older. Of course, many people offered to adopt him, but he refused to be parted with Mokuba – the main reason he was still at the orphanage._

"_It's too bad that Mama can't adopt you," Kagome suddenly pouted, giving him another bright smile that had his heart beating a little faster as heat travelled up to his cheeks, "Then, you could be like my Nii-san!"_

_He had no idea why a cold feeling suddenly decided to settle right in the pit of his stomach at the word 'Nii-san'..._

_~00~_

Kaiba abruptly opened his eyes, feeling his heart beat almost frantically as he awoken from one of those dreams. He glared at the ceiling, his fingers travelling through his messy brown hair as his frustration grew. He rolled over in his large bed, feeling overly tired because of all the work he had been doing over the past week, though he knew he probably wouldn't get any sleep because of those dreams of that insufferable girl that made his days at the orphanage just a little brighter.

_Higurashi Kagome_

He was surprised he even remembered the girl's name and Kaiba felt a strange dark smirk twist at his lips, reminding himself to look her up and find her (otherwise, these sleep-depriving dreams would probably just continue on unmercifully).

"...'Nii-san', huh?"

* * *

Well, felt all nostalgic all of the sudden and since 'Blue Eyes' is on hiatus, this was born!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kaiba/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

It didn't take too long for Mokuba to notice that something was... _off _ with his older brother.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba hesitantly asked, looking over at Seto with his big navy eyes. Kaiba was typing something furiously on his computer, seemingly ignoring everything else and focused solely on his work. However, Mokuba thought differently, "Nii-sama – are you all right?" He asked, growing concerned when his brother didn't answer him, "Nii-sama? _Nii-sama_!"

"Don't call me that!" Kaiba suddenly snapped, not realising it was Mokuba until he caught the boy slightly cowering on the couch from the corner of his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The very word 'brother' just seemed to get on his nerves that past week – and he had a very good reason why it might.

Mokuba slowly sat up, easily reading Seto as if he were an open book. He wasn't angry anymore, "You've been busier this week," He noted, and Kaiba quickly glanced up at him with his cold blue eyes, "Is there a new project that you're working on?"

"No," Kaiba mentally debated on whether he should tell Mokuba about just what exactly he was doing, unsure of the boy even remembered Kagome and her then infant brother, Souta, "Do you remember the orphanage?" He questioned, observing keenly how Mokuba flinched back at the memory, "And do you remember the counsellor?"

"Yeah, it was that nice lady and her kids," Mokuba strained his mind, but could vaguely recall them. After all, he had been so young, "Why?"

"It is in my and my company's best interest to donate to the orphanage and the counsellor and her family," Kaiba lied, though he would go through on his word, "I need to find that counsellor."

"Is that why you're working so hard?" Mokuba grinned, "It shouldn't be too hard for you. Do you remember the counsellor's name?"

"It is Higurashi," Kaiba answered, "They run a popular shrine within Tokyo," He glanced back up at his little brother, "I will make my way there tomorrow. Would you like to come, Mokuba?" He asked in his normally stoic tone, but Mokuba didn't mind at all.

"Yeah, sure!" Mokuba grinned wider, "I can sorta remember Souta!" He was excited at the prospect of meeting a friend because the majority of his friends were false and were were only after his name and money, "It'll be really fun, Nii-sama!"

Kaiba stayed quiet, though his fingers clenched at the word that bothered him. Why should it even bother him? He was only going to Higure Shrine to see that insufferable girl so he wouldn't get too sleep-deprived over those annoying dreams.

However, he still found himself irritated when he even thought of that girl calling him 'Nii-san'...

And, it simply bothered the hell out of him for reasons he didn't even know...

* * *

Ack, so sorry it took me so long! I just had to re-watch old episodes... and has anyone seen YGO: Abridged Series? Funniest thing ever...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kaiba/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"_Mama can't adopt you," Her large blue eyes fell, as if she were saddened by the thought and Seto felt butterflies in his stomach and his words caught in his throat at her look, "But, it doesn't mean I can't call you Nii-san, right?" Her smile was so big and cute and pleading that Seto felt he couldn't say no, even if the butterflies turned into dread._

"_Yes, you can," He answered with a stiff and small smile, unable to pat her on the head like he usually did in his awkward way when she hugged him tightly, "But," Seto swallowed roughly, looking away when Kagome glanced at him with blinking eyes, "Why do you want to call me Nii-san?" _

"_Because wouldn't it be fun if you were my real brother?" The girl sounded so excited, "We could play all the time and stuff." She said with confidence, unaware of the internal conflict within Seto._

"_But if I'm your brother," Seto began hesitantly, so quietly that he could barely hear himself, "We could never be anything more." He muttered, closing his eyes when Kagome leaned into him._

"_What? I couldn't hear you!" Kagome giggled, resting her head on his shoulder and Seto stiffened at the close physical contact._

"_It's nothing." He mumbled, growing irritated as Kagome insisted on calling him 'Nii-san'._

_However, he could never take it out on her – after all, she was his only real friend..._

~00~

"Wow! That's a lot of stairs!" Mokuba observed with wide eyes, glancing at Kaiba for his reaction, "Did you even contact them beforehand?" He asked, sulking a bit as they started up the many steps to Higure Shrine.

"No," Kaiba replied coldly, taking the steps faster than he really needed to. It was obvious that Mokuba was having trouble with keeping up, but Kaiba ignored it at the moment, "It will be a surprise donation."

"Do you think that they will remember you?" Mokuba asked curiously, panting a bit as he struggled to keep in stride with his older brother, "Kagome, I mean. That was her name, right?" He had no doubt that the counsellor would easily remember them.

That was the question that had Seto on edge, "I don't know." He simply answered, his outward expression not changing from his impassive standard. He wasn't sure what to even do, perhaps introduce himself as Kaiba? Or Seto, as she knew him?

_'Or I should just see the girl quickly and give her the money. That way my dreams won't bother me anymore and I can just go on with my life.' _Seto thought, seemingly settling on that idea, though something tightened in his stomach at just leaving and never seeing the girl again.

"How do they do it everyday?" Mokuba panted harshly, his breath on low supply as they finally reached the top. Kaiba didn't really show it, but Mokuba knew he was slightly tired from the numerous stairs as well, "I'm so tired!"

Kaiba glanced around with his keen blue eyes, not surprised at how serene it was at the shrine. He narrowed his eyes as he heard a low appealing hum and realised it was coming closer to them.

"Oh! Can I help you?"

Kaiba immediately stiffened at the very familiar voice and his eyes landed on a teenage girl a few years younger than him with a gentle and kind smile on her pretty face.

He recognised her instantly.

"Kagome."


End file.
